By My Side
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Dolph was partnered up with her and wanted her more than anything, but can he have her? Dolph Ziggler/OC/Wade Barrett


**A/N: Hello again. Lately, it seems like I've been writing a lot of wrestling one-shots and I guess that I'm not going to stop any time soon. I have never really written anything for Dolph Ziggler and when I did mention him, he was the bad guy of the story (aka, see "Sorry") and that was probably mean of me. I haven't seen wrestling recently, so I don't know if I could make him bad. But here's a more different version of him than I tend to write. It's short though. Very short. I hope that you enjoy it.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Dolph Ziggler danced back as he knocked his opponent to the mat and smiled over at his partner, his eyes glittering as he took in her appearance. This wasn't a mixed tag team match tonight, but she'd come to ringside anyway as she had for many of his matches and he was so glad that she had. Just having her there, urging him to kick his opponents around was enough to keep him going, even when everything told his body that it was time to give up and let himself lose.

_This is for you, Lila,_ Dolph thought, climbing onto the top rope and performing a flip that connected with his opponent.

"Way to go, Dolph!" Lila cheered, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Dolph smiled and looked over at her again as he brushed back a strand of his platinum blond hair. Her blue eyes glittered as she looked at him and he rolled back against his opponent, going for the pin. The ref went down next to him and slapped his hand against the mat. Once, twice, three times.

The bell sounded and the announcer screamed that Dolph was the winner. Dolph beamed and jumped to his feet, throwing his fist up in victory.

Lila slid into the ring and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his naked waist. Dolph wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against his chest, breathing in the scent of her hair. She was his in this moment and he didn't want to let her go.

"Lila," he said, making her look up at him.

Lila stared up at him as he ran his thumb over her cheek and her lips curled up into a smile. She'd put on a light shade of pink lipstick before coming into the ring tonight. She was always changing the color of her lipstick and her eyeshadow. It was something that her in-ring character was known for. Lila didn't care what the other Divas thought about it. If she got teased, she got teased. She'd laugh it off and dance around for him to get him laughing too.

"Dolph," she said back.

Dolph lowered his lips to hers, kissing her softly. He was allowed to do this, but only in the ring and only in character. It was their storyline. And he wasn't sure if he liked that as much, but kissing her and holding onto her was everything to him. Lila smiled into the kiss and held onto him for a moment while the WWE Universe cheered for them.

"Come and get me," Lila told him when they parted, lips hovering an inch apart.

"What?" Dolph asked with a playful smile.

Lila bumped her hip against his and danced backwards. She wiggled her hips at him and flipped out of the ring. Dolph ran over to the ropes and looked out at her.

"Lila," he called out.

"Come and catch me if you can," Lila called back, crooking her finger at him.

Dolph grinned at her and slid out of the ring. He laughed and chased her up the ramp, feeling his heart leap in his chest as she laughed. Dolph caught her just within the curtain beyond the gorilla entrance and she laughed breathlessly against his chest, safely within the circle of his arms.

"Okay, okay," Lila said, patting his arms. "You've caught me, honey. You win."

Dolph smiled and squeezed her tightly, moving them farther backstage. "Of course, I do. You're not as fast as you think you are, Lila."

Lila turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. Dolph snapped his teeth at her and she laughed again.

_God, I love her laugh_, Dolph thought, smoothing his fingers over her bare arms.

Lila reached up and pushed back some of her black hair, smiling again. She spun around in his arms and placed her hands on his chest. "You sir, did a good job in that ring," she told him, tapping her fingers against his skin. "Knocked your opponent right out like a true champion."

"I don't have a belt right now," Dolph reminded her, putting his hands around her waist.

"Yet. It'll come. You'll see."

Dolph had a strong urge to kiss her again, but he didn't want to push it. So, he just smiled at her.

"If you're at ringside with me, I think I can manage to get a belt," Dolph told her, resting his forehead lightly against hers.

"Uh, duh. I'm always going to be there, you big dumb blond man." Lila rolled her eyes at him as if he had just said something completely stupid. "Honestly, where else would I go?"

_With him_, Dolph thought, mentally frowning. _Like you do every time that we step out of these characters, Lila._

"Nowhere, I guess," Dolph said, rubbing the small of her back with his fingertips.

"That tickles," Lila laughed, squirming in his arms.

"Oh, so you're ticklish now?" Dolph asked, lifting an eyebrow as he smirked.

"Dolph, don't you dare use this against me!" Lila exclaimed, twisting in his grip.

"Too late!" Dolph laughed, already reaching for more potential ticklish spots.

"No!" Lila laughed, darting from his arms.

Dolph laughed and chased after her, not wanting to let her out of his grasp for a moment because he knew that she would stop being his all too soon.

OOOOOOOOO

Nick Nemeth pulled on a shirt and then tugged his hair out of the collar, feeling happy as he had ever since he had been partnered up in a storyline with Lila Carter. It had been a beautiful friendship from the beginning and now he couldn't get the playful Diva out of his head. She made training fun and the next day interesting. And she made him look forward to each match and promo that he did.

His eyes turned to Stuart Bennett as the tall, dark-haired man closed his locker and glanced at his phone when it buzzed. The man smiled and shouldered his gym bag before walking out of the communal locker room, calling out to the other Superstars who called out to him.

Nick didn't mind Stu that much. But he didn't particularly like him either. Not since he had found out something about him that meant that his friendship with Lila could be in jeopardy. And because of that giant Brit, nothing could happen between him and Lila that could take anything any farther for the two of them.

_It's not fair_, Nick thought, stuffing his clothes into his gym bag. _I like her. She likes me. I think that she does anyway. Why would she let me kiss her and respond to my kisses like that if she didn't like me back? And she talks to me all of the time. We go on events together for the company and we spend so much time together…why can't we be something more?_

Because of Bennett.

It always went back to Bennett and it had to stay with Bennett. And Nick cursed the day that he found out that Bennett had beaten him to everything that he had wanted.

Nick's phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly reached down to pull it out. His eyes lit up when he saw Lila's name on the small screen.

_**Do you want to get some coffee tomorrow morning? To talk about our next promo, big blond idiot? Lol!**_

Nick grinned. _Of course, you raven-haired tiger._

"See you guys around," Nick told some of the other Superstars as he shouldered his gym bag and shoved his cellphone in his pocket.

He stepped out of the locker room and started down the hall, only to wish that he could retreat back into the locker room. Or die on sight.

Lila was standing in Stu's arms, her arms draped around his neck as the dark-haired man pressed a hard kiss to her lips. Their respective gym bags were on the floor next to their feet as Stu had her pressed against the wall. The sight made Nick freeze in place, though he wanted nothing more than to run.

Nick knew that they had been together for almost a year and a half now. They were an item, just like Dolph Ziggler and Lila's in-ring character were supposed to be an item, but that didn't make it any easier for him. He was supposed to be able to step aside and let Stu have his girlfriend at the end of the night and be a man about this whole thing, but he couldn't. His heart didn't want that. It didn't want to let Lila just step into another man's arms and let him kiss her like Nick wanted to kiss her.

_Lila, why can't you be mine? _Nick wondered, looking away from the sight that made his stomach turn. _Why do you have to be his? Why do you have to let him touch you like that?_

Nick forced himself to keep his eyes focused ahead of him as he made his feet move past the kissing couple. He heard Stu mutter "I love you" to Lila and her breathless giggle before she pushed him away from her.

"Nick!" someone called out from behind him.

Nick stopped walking and turned around to see Lila standing straight now, brushing back a strand of her dark hair while Bennett scooped up their gym bags. She still managed to look so beautiful, even when she had been touched by another man. A man that wasn't him.

"Yeah, Lila?" he asked.

"Do you want to come and get some grub with me and Stu?" she asked, nudging her boyfriend with her elbow. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Would you, Stu?"

Stu looked down at her. "I don't know, Li. We're all pretty tired after our matches and all I want to do is get something quick and get us back to the hotel."

The way that he said that made Nick's stomach hurt.

"But Stu…" Lila protested, making a small face.

"I'm sure that Nick wants to hit the sack too," Stu said, glancing over at Nick. "Don't you, Nick?"

Nick nodded, wanting to be far away from Stu since he had what he wanted and would probably never have. "I'm beat, Lila. And if we're getting coffee in the morning, I'm going to need all of my beauty rest to deal with your energy."

Lila laughed at him. "You're so weird." She danced away from her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. "But you need your beauty rest for all of those women that love you, Nick. You can't disappoint them."

_But they're not the woman that I love_, Nick thought, putting one hand on her back. _And it's hopeless to think that I could ever love another one when all I want is the one that I have right here…Lila, you don't know how much it hurts to have you on my arm for a few minutes at a time, only to have you return to him afterwards._

"I'll see you in the morning, my blond idiot," Lila said, stepping back away from him.

"Goodnight Lila," Nick told her, watching her walk back over to Stu, who wrapped an arm around her waist.

Lila waved and then looked up at Stu, love clear in her eyes. Stu lowered his face to hers once more and kissed her softly. Nick couldn't stand the sight anymore and turned his back, walking away like a man in defeat.

_This isn't fair…_

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I'm rather depressing, aren't I? Well, that's what I get for being in a mood. But I'm working on that. I wanted to do something with Dolph and this is what happened. There could be a more light-hearted Dolph thing later, but that will be a much longer story and he won't be a main thing in it. Just a supporting character. If I find the time and energy to write it. Which won't be for a while. Much while. So please leave a review or two as I haven't been getting any or many for much of my stories lately. Disappointing, no? Thank you very much for giving this a look over. Much love. -Scarlet**


End file.
